Warped Shadows
by Azaloft The Fallen
Summary: Jaune... our little ball of sunshine... how long would that last in that post apocalyptic world after season 3... what if ALL his friends died... what if he gets a second chance?
**Warped Shadows Prologue**

* * *

 **NOTE IMPORTANT** : this first chapter talks about the season 3 ending a bit however do not worry you can skip this chapter, because it's just a prologue. Just skip to the end and I will explain what happens in this chapter but just so you know it's a lot more boring sounding, just finish watch season then come back…

* * *

The empty ruins of Beacon, what once was the glorious standing beacon of our country, it has fallen to the depths of despair. The roads, the sky, the buildings, they're override with the blackness of Grim. In centre of this of the blackened world is the Beacon academy, the light to our future, now the nesting grounds of darkness which the worlds held.

In the distant hills a shadow is cast upon, not of grim darkness yet something similar, the shadow of despair. The owner of the shadow has Grim black hair with stray strands of dully blond, his faded soulless eyes, his crackled lips, his scarred cheeks. Dawn upon him was a simple black cloak with the ends of the cloak battered and tattered. He looked up into the grim sky, then look at his blade, a worn teal with a golden cross guard and the blade itself being engulfed in black flame, in the centre of the black a gem which is split into 4 colours, orange, yellow, green and white.

"This is for you my love" he whispered

The man leap forward towards the infest slumps of Beacon, with a blazing trail of black flames following behind him. A swing of the blade, an ocean of black flames eruptions purged the infest city, yet only for the city to explode with Grims. He moves forward one step, another wave of black flames, crackle, one step, another wave of black flames, crackle… the blade it shatters with only the gem for a memento.

He quickly grabs the gem "stay by my side till the end, don't worry it won't be much longer" he said whilst pulling the gem closer to him. The white portion of the gem shined and sparkled whilst the orange portion of the gem bubbled then little orb of orange flew out of it towards the sky. The previous sky covered by darkness cleared for a (this is from season 3 at the end so… yeah that giant thing) dragon grim, this monster had huge wings with purple bat-like wings, a pair of legs and a tail. On its body it has bone-like structure, these bone-like structures covers the face, the area around its ribcage and scattered across his body are tiny spikes made out of the bone-like structure. This Grim has it wings fold and curled up like a bat but upright, this dragon grim unlike all the other grim has dark blue skin and faint blue bones.

The orange orbs floated upwards until the orbs touched the dragons the skin changed from dark blue skin to the grim black skin that should be, the pale blue bones changed back to the bones white.

The dragon lets a earth shattering screech out then began its flight whilst, the dragon was in flight from its wings blobs of black matter start to fall down and upon the black matter touching the ground, various grims spawned.

The man smiled "Not going to make things easy for me are you?"

The man roars and from the surroundings a significant amount of black smoke appeared and rushed towards the man which then the man lit up cause himself to be engulfed in a raging black fire. The man surges forward into the swarms of grim, with whatever grim be it brave enough or stupid enough to come into contact with the flame around him dissolving into nothingness.

The man leaps into the air with his eye set on the giant dragon grim, the dragon grim attempts to fly away however because he was only just awakened from his slumber it's manoeuvrability was greatly decreased, this allowed the man to quickly reach the dragon. The man's foot was slowly being dissolved by the black flames which seemingly was protecting him.

The man upon getting close to the dragon grim's wings; the flames which covered the man leaped towards the dragon grim slowly dissolved the dragon grim. By the time the man made contact with the dragon grim's wings the wing had mostly been eaten away allowing the man to pierce though the wing with ease.

The flames which were covering man slowly dissipated into nothing, the man's lower body was completely eroded away by the black flames. The momentum carried the man crashing into the hill where he had started his foolish mission to kill the dragon grim.

The flames on the dragon grim hastened their rate of erosion causing the dragon grim to fall from the skies onto the ground lighting the town ablaze with black flames. The man who has now on his deathbed looks at the gem and said "at least I… I defeat that monster", the gem flicked from to orange to green to yellow to white with the gem staying white in the end.

The man's eyelid grows heavy, he can't feel anything, he can't muster a strand of energy, and he can't do anything. The gem suddenly glows a vibrant white, with this being the last thing the man see, he closes his eyelid once and for all…

"Hello? Jaune, Hello? Can you hear me?"

The man… once again opens his eyelids… only to be met with…

* * *

Please comment and give me criticism which is constructive and not something like "that's shit, don't write anymore" or "I don't like this, you should just do this _"

btw sum up:

guy fights grim

kills grim

Thank you =)


End file.
